Episode 8372 (21st January 2019)
Plot Matty isn't impressed to find Cain asleep on the sofa surrounded by empty beer cans and a half-eaten takeaway. He wants Cain out of the house but Cain refuses to leave until Moira returns home. Charity tries to get to the bottom of why Debbie moved out of the farm but doesn't get very far. Faith, Charity, Chas and Vanessa are all worried about Cain but none of them want to go and see him so they draw straws. As Bob leaves the B&B, Diane spots his bag of food. Bob lies it's for the food bank so Diane insists on dropping it off for him. Belle shows Liv pictures of Spamela Hamderson. David informs Jacob that Maya can give him some extra tuition later but Jacob refuses. Charity has drawn the short straw so she heads to the farm to check up on Cain. She can't believe the state of the house or Cain. At the same time, Faith calls by Jacobs Fold to interrogate Debbie about why she left the farm. Aaron is spooked when Billy calls by the scrapyard on Jai's behalf. Robert orders Billy to get away from Aaron and chases him off. As Charity cleans up the farm, she tries to get Cain to talk. She concludes Cain has cheated and questions who with. Cain admits he lost it and punched the wall. He worries what would've happened if Kyle had witnessed it and compares himself to Shadrach. Bob heads to the village hall to get his bag of food back but he's caught by food bank supervisor Mick. Bob explains his friend accidentally donated his shopping although Mick is sceptical of his story. As Bob doesn't have a food bank voucher, Mick tells him to come back in an hour. Charity assures Cain he's nothing like Shadrach. Cain leans in and kisses Charity. Charity realises what's happening and pulls away then questions what he's doing. Matty walks into the kitchen as Cain leans into kiss Charity again. Charity pushes Cain away once more and warns him he better sort this or he's going to end up with no one. Mick hands Bob his bag of shopping back and the pair get talking about the hostel Mick is staying at. Debbie informs Faith she's reported Joe as a missing person. Faith believes Joe has run off and is left stunned when Debbie blurts out Joe is dead and Cain killed him. Charity returns to the pub and informs Vanessa that Cain tried to kiss her. Vanessa wonders if Charity was tempted although Charity assures her she wasn't. Debbie explains to Faith that Cain claims to have punched Joe once and he hit his head on a rock. It sounds like an accident to Faith although Debbie is adamant Cain murdered Joe. Mick finds Bob's wallet down the side of a seat in the pub so hands it into Chas. Maya texts Jacob asking him to go over to Tug Ghyll to talk. Jacob deletes her number. Sam is having trouble with Spamela Hamderson so Belle asks Liv if she's still desperate for a pet. Chas hands Bob his empty wallet. She assumes Bob's money has been stolen and Bob doesn't correct her. Moira returns to the farm. Cain tells Moira that Matty said she wanted him out, and if it's true, he'll leave. Moira states it's not. She explains Matty told her he kissed Charity. Cain admits that is true. Moira questions if Cain doesn't love her anymore. Cain insists he does but he thought she'd given up on him. After closing up the pub, Bob heads down to the cellar and attempts to make himself comfy for the night. Cain doesn't understand why Moira isn't angry at him and queries what Moira allowing him to stay at the farm means for their relationship. Moira doesn't know yet. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Mick - Joe Blakemore Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and Cain and Moira's bedroom *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, staff corridor and cellar *The Grange - Bedroom *David's Shop - Shop floor *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes